The majority of automotive vehicles currently available are provided with accelerator pedals and other operating pedals located in relatively fixed positions with a fixed extent of operating motion. They cannot be adjusted closer to or farther away from the driver. A small percentage of vehicles have been offered with adjustable pedals. In general these pedals have shared the same operating axis as the fixed pedals. The adjusting system effectively lengthened or shortened the operating link between the pedal arm and the brake booster or the accelerator cable attachment. The systems have the shortcoming that the pedal also rises and lowers when adjusted rearward and forward, respectively.